The Fourth Daughter
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: As Prompted by Regina Fan-Lauren and Brad find out that Paige is their daughter-includes the thoughts of the whole family (fair warnings I haven't had a chance to watch Neighbours recently so sorry for anything that is inaccurate) Please feel free to leave a review


**Hi Everyone-This was prompted by Regina Fan who asked to see when Lauren and Brad find out Paige is their daughter this is the reaction of the whole family-**

**Fair Warning I haven't really watched Neighbours since the shooting so if this is inaccurate with what is happening at the moment I'm sorry **

**Please Feel Free to Read and Review!**

* * *

The Fourth Girl

What was running through the minds of the Turner and the Willis Families when they found out Paige was Brad and Lauren's daughter as prompted by Regina Fan

* * *

Therese is shocked leaning heavily against her husband who also looks shocked but with the beginning of a smile forming on his face. Because she thinks irritably he has known straight from the beginning-even if it was just a small little inkling about who this girl was.

Looking at her Therese can see the likeness to Brad that Paige _No_ Brad's daughter has to her father. She can see the brown hair and the eyes as much as she can see the posture and the delicate prettiness that is Lauren. This is living breathing, tangible proof that twenty years ago her husband loved someone as much as he claimed he loved her. Her head is pounding and not for the first time since all this happened she feels sick-but no matter her first priority is her children.

* * *

Imogen is frozen by the kitchen, Josh next to her both of them thinking the same thing-in this moment everything will change-every cliché that has ever been written is coming true, because at this moment the two of them-the two twins both know they are thinking the same thing.

Imogen is struck dumb by a sense of horror and a part of her wants to reach for the cookie jar and take out her anger and frustration the way that she used to, Josh is quiet with the realisation that the women he was quietly developing feeling's for was his sister,and blindly the two of them grip hands in a way that they haven't done in years-each of them using the other as a lifeline.

* * *

Matt is stood at the back of the room watching his children-with Mason playing happy families with Rhiannon and Jackson in Darwin, he's spent more time focusing on Amber and Bailey-what with everything that's happened with Kate and then Bailey's drinking problem he's redoubled his efforts on his children. He needs to focus on his children-he can deal with his emotions later.

He's good at dealing with his emotions this way. Right now his wife and his kids need him more.

* * *

Amber is stood in shock next to her dad. She wonders if this is what she needed-a shock to the system like this to make her see what is happening around her. She's been so focused on her Daniel-Amber-Josh love triangle to see what has really been in front of her. That the girl that she had been so jealous of getting her mother's attention was really her half-sister.

* * *

Bailey is stood next to her, torn between laughing and crying. It's ironic that in the beginning he had been a big founder in finding this women (Paige) his sister. Now he thinks that his head might explode-and not in the hangover way, because the women that had booted him up the backside when he needed it-the woman that had covered from him when he was hung over was his sister.

Despite every promise he had ever made-right now he desperately needed a drink.

* * *

Brad was stood to the right of his wife-in a sort of stunned amazement. It was all clicking into place because it was Paige-of course it was Paige-of course it was, it was all becoming clearer now. The questions that she had asked-the talking, the sports classes, the friction with Amber and Imogen and then the friendship with Josh. The girl was trying to get to know her family. Her mother and her father-him…

In the back of his muddled mind he realised this was all happening to quickly-that only a few months ago he had had no idea that this was even possible and yet here was the proof standing in front of him, eyes hard and unforgiving but yet delightfully real.

* * *

Lauren is barely standing-and if it wasn't for Matt's grip on her arm she would have fallen onto the sofa uncaring of how it looked. Her eyes are fixed on her daughter, staring in a wide disbelief-this is the single most thing that she has wanted in almost twenty years and certainly more so in the last six months.

It's like a light bulb in her head and she knows well enough to know that the signs are ringing in Brad's head too. She doesn't know what's happening or what will happen next –all she wants is a chance to make up for the last twenty years, to love Paige like she should have loved her and looked after her all those years before.

* * *

And in the middle of this family, filled with conflicting idea's and emotions Paige Novak stands there in the centre of the room, wondering how her glittering dreams of a family reunion had been reduced to this.

* * *

**So Please let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
